You swear?
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Saya wakes up in the middle of the night, and asks Hagi to tell her about the day they met. Haya aka Sagi aka HagiSaya.


A HagiSaya fic.I know this really is't how Hagi and Saya met and they're not the same age.I don't own Blood plus.

-----------------------------------------------

Hagi sat in the corner of Saya's room, watching her sleep, making sure she was alright.He only looked away for a second, when she suddenly stirred. Alarming him.

"Hagi..."He jumped up and rushed to kneel at her bedside.

"Saya, it's alright. I'm here,"he said softly," what's wrong?".Saya opened her eyes half way, and looked up at him.

"Nothing...I just...I had a bad dream, is all."Saya explained, sitting up, and taking his hands in hers. The corners of Hagi's lips tugged upwards into a small smiled as he brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"Alright...Care to talk about it?"Saya shook her head and pulled Hagi onto the bed next to her, she put her arms around his torso and buried her face into his shirt. Hagi rested his hands on the small of her back.

"Hagi, do you remember when we first met? It's all very sketchy to me."Hagi turned it gaze from Saya to the window, the moon shined through it.

"Yes..." Then he began to tell her,

_We were very young, I remember Amshel bringing me into the garden to meet you. You were spinning circles humming loudly,your dress flowing around your ankles,I thought you were the most beautiful person in the world. I thought you were an angel, then you stopped and looked at me for the first time._

"You really thought I was an angel?"Hagi smiled and swept some more hair behind her ear.

"I still do."Saya blushed and Hagi continued,

_You said,"Hello." I was scared and hid behind Amshel. He laughed and pushed me infront of him,_

_"Saya," He said,"This is Hagi, he's going to live with us. I hope you two become friends. Now I'll be back soon, I have some things to attend to." When he left, we were alone, staring at one another. Until you finally smiled and grabbed my hand and took me to play in the garden's maze, the whole day we played hide and seek, danced improperly to the music only we heard, and sang off tune songs that we just made up on the spot._

Hagi paused and looked at Saya, she smiled and nudged his knee with hers,

"Go on, tell me more, what happened next?"

_Then at sunset, we laid together in the middle of the maze, holding hands, looking up at the fiery colored sky. Then the next thing I knew, you crawled atop me,you arms supporting you._

Saya gave Hagi a weird stare, he shrugged.

"It happened.",

_You asked me,"Hagi will you always be my friend?"_

_"Yes." I answered with no hesitation._

_"Promise?" You asked again._

_"Promise."_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever."_

_"Swear it."_

_"I swear."_

_"You swear what Hagi?" You laughed at my fustratrated face._

_"I swear I will ALWAYS be your friend."You smiled,_

_"Good, now kiss me."_

"I ASKED YOU TO KISS ME!"Saya shouted in disbelief, Hagi put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone." Hagi told her, Saya blushed again,

_I was just as surprised as you are now, _

_"Huh?" I asked, you giggled at me._

_"In every book I've read, people seal a promise with a kiss."_

"I must've been reading romance books."Saya mumbled.

_I blinked a couple times then quickly pecked your lips, you hit my chest playfully and rolled off me while taking my hand again._

"That's about it, you should get some rest." Hagi finshed, Saya stared at him, taking it all in. He got up, preparing to sit in the corner of the room again, but she pulled him back down.

"Hagi, lay with me, like when we were little."Hagi raised an eye brow at this,

"If that is your wish."Was his answer, he took his shoes off, his jacket, and laid down with his back to her. Saya smiled andgrabbed his hand, but then got an idea, she sat up, and crawled on top of Hagi. Said chevalier flipped on his back staring blankly up at his Queen.

"Hagi will you always be my friend? Saya asked.

"Yes."Hagi answered catching on.

"Promise?"Saya asked again.

"Promise."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Swear it."

"I swear."

"You swear what Hagi?"Hagi smiled, knowing what was soon going to happen.

"I swear I will ALWAYS be your friend."Saya smiled and lifted his head up a little, untied his hair and brought her lips to his ear.

"Good, now kiss me."Saya whispered.

She looked straight into his eyes, Hagi didn't ask why this time, and he did not need to be told twice. He place his hand on the back of her head and brought her lips to meet his halfway, he kissed her with the passion he had felt for her for so long, the passion he had kept in the depths of his heart for her. Saya closed her eyes and tried to kiss him back with the same kind of passion. When they finally stopped they stared at each other,

"I love you."Hagi admitted.

"I love you too,"She kissed him again, but stopped and pulled away,"how long have you loved me?"

"Since I first saw you."Hagi replied kissing her again and again, until Saya pressed her finger to his lips when he tried to kiss her for the ninth time,

"Hagi, will you always love me?"Hagi kissed her and answered,

"Yes."

"Promise?"Another kiss,

"Promise."

"Forever?" 'nother kiss.

"Forever and longer."

"Swear it." Hagi cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"I swear I will always love you."

"Good, now kiss me again." Hagi laughed loudly and did what his love had asked, and kissed her over and over, until the morning light.

----------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed the fic, please don't flame me!


End file.
